


Like One of Your French Girls

by Calendar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Consent is Sexy, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Restraints, Rough Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Surprise Ending, Surprise Threesome, Vaginal Sex, reader is mc, sloppy blowjob, straight up smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calendar/pseuds/Calendar
Summary: MC has never loved a piece of furniture so much.





	Like One of Your French Girls

There were many reasons you loved Jumin’s chaise. There were a lot of memories connected to the comfortable lounger- sweet ones of intimate cuddling, peaceful nights, and lazy days, curled up together against the plush design. It had a deep, lovely red color and the fabric was akin to the softest velvet you had ever felt, and when you sat on it for the first time, you swore you were falling in love all over again. Jumin had bought it for your birthday, a year or so back (”Red is such a lovely color on you, dear-”) and since then, the intricate piece of furniture held a special place in your heart and memories.

Now, though, those sweet memories were anywhere but the forefront of your mind.

“J-Jumin~”

The sharp slaps of flesh against flesh accented the long moan you let out, hips still fighting to match your husband’s forceful thrusts. There was a low, masculine groan that responded to your own, his rhythm stuttering before the hands on your hips hefted you up. From your position, curled up in the crease of the chaise, strong hands lifted you to arch your back over the top of the lounger, momentarily leaving you empty. You released a needy whine and squirmed in his hold, your hips seeking more friction and your fingers wiggling in their silky red restraints behind your back. 

Just as you were about to question the position change, your breath was stolen from your lungs as Jumin returned to your warmth with a harsh thrust. Your pleased cry was paired with another loud moan from your dark haired partner, who mercilessly resumed his punishing pace, filling the living room with the sounds of hips meeting and your own varied exclamations. 

You attempted to lift your head, back now arched over the back of the chaise, hips angled just so to allow Jumin’s length to fill you completely. You managed to crane your neck just enough to catch a glimpse of your husband in all his naked glory, lithe form relentless in pleasing your own sweaty, worn out form. You made a moment of eye contact before Jumin presented a devious smirk, dark hair falling in front of his eyes, as his hips stuttered, shifting your own hips between thrusts to bring you down sharply onto his length. Your head immediately flew back, eyes closing, back arching, mouth flying open to let out a loud, desperate moan as he continued to abuse the spot inside of you that made you see stars.

“Please! Please- please- please-!” you whimpered, growing louder with each plead, before you felt the gentlest of pressures on your clit. You let out a scream, vision going white and hips stuttering, insides fluttering around Jumin’s thick length as he continued to milk your orgasm.

You felt a veritable decrease in the force behind the thrusts, but the constant stimulation made you whine as you floated back to earth. You kept your eyes closed as you let out puffs of air, your husband’s low growl echoing in your ears.

“Color?” he asked, sentiment soft despite his tight grip on your hips and stiff, measured thrusts into your heat.

“Green- so, so green,” you panted, letting out a pitiful whine as he continued to use you.

“You remember the safe signal. Yes or no,” he continued. It wasn’t a question- he was still in his role- but an affirmation, and a check in. An opportunity to stop. A safe way out.

“Yes-” you breathless affirmation was knocked out of your mouth as a single, sharp thrust of his hips had your thighs quivering around his waist. Your head flexed back again and your tongue flopped out, beginning to salivate as your back arched further. Hands began to drift up and down your sides, cupping and massaging your chest, skimming over the peaks, before continuing over the arch of your torso and resting on your throat. You let out another low, overstimulated moan before it was abruptly cut off, a hard, fleshy muffle shoved into your hot, wet mouth.

Eyes flying open as your throat fought to acclimate to the new intrusion, your startled gaze was met with red and yellow. 

“Feven?” you attempted to whimper around what you now deduced to be another long, hard cock. Your body immediately started to writhe, fight or flight taking over your senses.

A sharp sting to your right butt cheek brought you back to your senses. Jumin’s long fingers gently skimmed over the reddened flesh as he practically cooed to you, rhythm smoother and slower now. 

“You remember the safe signal,” he gently reminded you. You tightened your legs around Jumin’s waist in affirmation, throat relaxing around the hacker’s length as your body slowly became pliant once more. That was one thing about Jumin that you adored- he always made you feel safe, and with that reminder, your muscles relaxed and your mouth opened further.

You caught Seven’s eyes as he grinned. “How rude,” he practically sang, sliding his head over your tongue, “good girls don’t talk with their mouths full.”

The next thrust made Seven’s length slide down your throat, slick from your own pleasured salivation before. His moan was loud, reverberating down his cock and into your ears. You answered with your own moan, vibrating around the thick length in your mouth, causing a pleased sigh to come from the hacker.

Thus began your beautiful torture, where Jumin picked up his speed into a relentless pace, which in turn made your back arch and allow the cock plundering your mouth to reach further down your throat. The whole thing was a messy affair, drool sliding down your cheeks mixed with Seven’s precum, the wet sounds of previous pleasure echoing from Jumin’s sharp thrusts, and your own whines and high pitched whimpers. 

It was Seven who picked up first, holding and caressing your cheeks and jaw as he began to thrust into your mouth, your tongue fighting to slide against as much of his hot flesh as it could, cheeks hollowing out to provide more suction. He let out a sharp, choked moan, hips flying into a frenzy to chase the pressure building up.

Almost in response, you could feel Jumin’s body begin to chase its own release, his grip on your hips tightening, the force of his thrusts bordering on painful, returning to the spot that caused your eyes to close tight and your hips to stutter against his. It was too much- the pairs of hands skittering over your skin, caressing and rubbing and teasing- your eyes filled with tears at the force of Seven’s thrusts, and as his fingers pinched at the peaks on your chest and you let out a pleasured whimper, you felt his hips jerk and a warm, salty load slide down your throat. He let out a shaky moan, a drunk grin sliding onto his lips, as the force of Jumin’s thrusts aided in milking Seven’s cock.

Your husband- not to be forgotten, of course- slid his fingers against your nub, sliding them firmly against your swollen button, causing your hips to buck. Loud whimpers broken from your filled throat, garbled and desperate, as you joined Jumin in his chase for completion. After one- two- three sharp thrusts, timed beautifully with the pressure on your clit, you and your husband tumbled perfectly, desperately off the cliff together, your heat gripping his length and overflowing with his seed.

The warmth in your core was the the last and first thing you felt. Your eyes fluttered open, half-lidded gaze floating around your lavish bedroom, dazed.

“Must have been some dream, my love.”

The low voice of your husband caressed your ears, causing a lazy smile to spread across your features, albeit confused.

“Dream?” you yawned, sitting up and rubbing your eyes.

“Yes. If I am not mistaken, you were moaning for me. Quite adamantly, in fact,” he paused, his quizzical look taking on a mischievously glint. “I do hope you enjoyed yourself.”

You blinked once, twice, looking at him blankly, before tilting your head. So the whole thing was a dream?

“Jumin, love, could we get a chaise?”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr: postspamum.tumblr.com


End file.
